Origin of the Sidekick and the Redeemed
by VictorianRose99
Summary: The story of the lives before Gear and Hot-Streak. Some sexual reference in chapter 3. Yaoi and reference to heavy abuse. Beware of strong language! NO LIKEY, NO READY! Please review.
1. Disposable

**A/N: Just an idea I had a couple of days. Richie's dad was a jerk and we may assume that Francis's probably was. The first and maybe only full length story I'll write.**

* * *

"No way, Mom...you're kiddin'."

"No, Richie. I just can't...I can't take it anymore."

"Well, Mom, don't stay on my account. I'm an adult now and I was kinda hoping this would happen sooner or later."

"Oh, thank God! Thank you, Richie!"

Poor Maggie Foley began to sob on her blonde son's shoulder as she finally made a decision that the woman had been waiting about fifteen years to make. Sean Foley was nothing more than a racist, homophobic blue collar who beat his wife. She just needed to get out. Richie held her to him as he sat down on the couch where, for the last five years, he had cried with and coaxed her to make this decision.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Oh, no. I'm waiting until you introduce Francis."

"Ahhh...That makes sense. We'll take you back to our place."

"I don't think that's going to work, Richard."

"Mom, you know Francis is completely straight now. He's fought crime since he split from Ebon."

"Honey, it's not that. It's just...well...let's just wait and see."

The homosexual teen didn't press the matter further, partly because the door was being roughly knocked. Couldn't be his dad, he wouldn't knock. Not Virgil either, the knocking wouldn't be so rough, so...

"Foley, Mrs. Foley, you home?"

Ahhh...Frankie...

Richie looked at his mother, who gave a nod.

"Come on!"

The tall pyro walked in with a nearly concerned look. He wasn't mad or anything, just confused.

"What took so long, Foleys,"he tried to joke,"never takes you so long to answer, and you always open the the door."

For the three years Francis had been straight, he had been dating Richie Foley for two and a half, and he had known and really cared about Maggie Foley for two. He knew the family that he cared to know.

Maggie smiled a genuine smile at Francis, already a son to her.

"We've made some...difficult...decisions, Francis."

"Okay...what's goin' on?"asked the ginger, more than a little worried for his mother figure and her son, his lover.

"I'm leaving my husband, Francis."

The pyrokinetic stared at Maggie then Richie. When he met his lover's gaze, which happened to be his same gaze of 'It's about time, dammit', he couldn't help but laugh.

"Congrats, Mrs...what's your last name?"

Maggie laughed at the man's sentiment.

Suddenly, her phone began to to ring. She pulled out the disposable phone, saw the name, and gasped.

Her voice went flat as she turned to her boys.

"I need to take this alone. Could you step out for a sec?"

"Depends,"said Francis,"is it Foley's dad?"

"Yeah,"spoke Richie,"I have some words for him."

"No boys, just a friend. Why don't you stay in Richie's room for a bit?"

Both men shrugged and went upstairs.

As soon as it was still, she answered the phone.

"Megan Stone, its been too long..."

* * *

Francis Stone laid on the bed beside his nodding geek. Frozen. He heard only two words:

Megan Stone.

No.  
It just couldn't be...


	2. It Can't Be

Francis stared into space as if everything had stopped just for him.

Megan Stone had been dead since he was five. Fifteen years. He of all people should know that. Megan Stone was his mother. His father, Derek Warren, who hadn't even loved him enough to give him a last name, was the sadist who ruined her. And Francis himself? He found her bled out on the floor. Warren was never charged and by the time Francis was seven, had kicked him out. All he ever had was the gangs.

Thank God that was over.

He felt Richie turn against his chest as he yawned.

"That tired, babe,"asked Francis.

"I didn't sleep that well last night,"he paused for another yawn,"Didn't you notice?"

"Nope, sorry."

"S'alright. You sleep like someone who chugged a twelve-pack, that's all."

Francis didn't laugh.

" _You_ alright, Frankie?"

"I dunno yet. How many other Stones do you know live within..like...a hundred mile radius?"

"...None...Why?"

"Just wondering."

* * *

"So,"said Maggie,"how long until you can get here?"

' _Gimme...say...two weeks, I guess."_

"Good. That's actually perfect. Meet me at the bus stop on West and 7th."

' _Perfect. Oh, Maggie...I never wanted to leave Frankie...'_

"I know that, Megan. Don't worry, I've known him well for two years. He's clean, Megan. He's in the right direction, and well...uh..."

 _'Be straight with me, Mag!'_

"Well that's just it. Francis is gay...with Richie."

 _'Liar.'_

"No, I'm not. Would I lie to you?"

 _'I'll believe it when I see it.'_

"Okay, well, Sean will be home soon...so...I'd better get rid of this phone..."

 _'Later, Mag. We'll see each other soon.'_

Megan Stone hung up the phone.

"Yeah,"sighed Maggie,"soon."

* * *

Francis finally drifted to sleep with his lover, trying to forget the name mentioned. It could be a pretty common name.

As Frankie awoke, Richie's head still laid on Francis's chest as the phone rang abruptly.

Richie jumped up by instinct, causing Francis to - _oof_ beneath him as all of Richie's weight was held by one arm on Francis's stomach.

"Hello...,"asked the blonde in a slur of fatigue.

 _'Hey, Richie,'_ happily answered Virgil.

"Sooo not the time, V."

With that hint, Virgil was out.

"Seriously,"Francis groaned.

"Yeah."

"He has Daisy, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"She must be _real_ jealous of you."

* * *

Maggie sighed as she laid on the couch. _Two more weeks, two more weeks..._


	3. Champagne Supernova

Francis Stone walked into the apartment with Richie as midnight rolled around, leaving just before bigot Sean Foley could make his entrance. He was still baffled by Maggie Foley's conversation, but was trying to let it go.

He knew just the way, too.

Richie sat down on the couch as Francis began to straddle him and lick sensually on his collarbone. Richie immediately gave the older man control. Francis's lips came to his in their most starving command.

Five hours later, the genius made the final tally.

"Sixteen times in a row,"he said nonchalantly, "that should be a new record."

"Beating what?"asked Francis.

"Fourteen."

"Neat."

Francis pulled his lover down to the bed to finally sleep at five in the morning.

His dream was quite disturbing:

* * *

 _The night was cold as little Frankie shivered in his bed. Daddy forgot to pay the electric bill again. That's what Mama said. And Mama never lied.  
_ _Never._

 _As he tried to sleep, he couldn't help here the sound of leather and whimpering behind it. Daddy was such a bully. He just wouldn't stop hurting Mama. He heard his Mama talking to this lady named Maggie on the phone about how she was afraid he was gonna kill her._

 _His Mama shouldn't be afraid. His Daddy should love his Mama._

 _Finally, even though the leather sound had stopped, his Mama began screaming. After several minutes, it stopped, echoed by the sound of vomit from his drunk Daddy._

 _Frankie couldn't take it anymore. The little ginger jumped from his bed and ran downstairs. He stared at his passed out father for a moment. Blood soaked his hands, a knife in the left._

 _His daddy was a monster._

 _As he ran toward the small living room, a sight flashed before the five year-old's eyes that would never fully leave._

 _His small, pixie-like Mama laid bled-out on the ground._

 _The little boy started screaming and crying for his Mama to come back._

 _His father came up._

 _As Frankie turned around, he snarled as fiercely as he could:_

 _'I'll kill you!'_

 _The man cruelly laughed._

 _'What ya gonna do, Hotstreak?'_

* * *

The redhead awoke gasping for air as he clutched to the blonde for dear life.

"Frankie...what...wha..."

As soon as Francis realized the man was struggling to breathe, he released him.

His head fell to his palms as he groaned,"Damn..."

"Frankie...", whispered Richie.

But Frankie would not answer for quite some time.

* * *

Megan laid in bed as guilt swept away all her senses.

God, how could she? How had her son suffered by the bastard she was kidnapped by?

The small redhead thought about it all and only one true thought came from the madness of regrets, pleas, and excuses.

Fuck the Masters. Fuck them all. Soon the last of the douche bags would be carted of to prison, never to return.

Soon the face of Francis Stone captured in the black and white insanity of the newspaper took her attention.

Soon, so fucking, teasingly soon that it just wasn't coming.

She picked up the dirty novel to her left and through it at the analog clock.

"Move, dammit...move..."

Another sip of whiskey as 'Champagne Supernova' by Oasis in the backround.

"Where were you when we were getting high?  
"Someday you will find me caught beneath a Landslide,  
In a Champagne Supernova in the sky."

* * *

Francis sat up in bed as as he chugged a mouthful of Jack Daniels, muttering:

"Cause people believe that they're gonna get away for the summer,  
But you and I, we live and die  
The world's still spinnin' round,  
We don't know why!"

In his mind he thought:

Why, why, why, why...

To leave such a strong imprint so young, in such a shot time, his mother must have been one of those special people that change.

This time, change was merely to the angel she truly was.

"Cheers to the champagne supernova."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so strong quote to Oasis' hit song Champagne Supernova. Who are the Masters? How do they link Megan Stone and Maggie Foley...?**


	4. Gravity

Richie Foley awoke to a lonely bed. He groaned. Just what had Frankie dreamed about to drive him from the bed? Or was it the fact that he had squeezed Richie a little to hard?

No, that happened a lot. In fact, he would do it on _purpose_ sometimes for a joke. Even if it was an accident, he never felt awful about it. He'd apologize and ruffle his short hair or kiss his cheek.

 _Well, nothing is solved without effort._

As he went to grab his glasses, he knocked over an empty Jack Daniels.

 _Frankie..._

This was Richie's only thought as the bottle shattered on the ground.

At that instant, Francis ran up the stairs in a panic.

"Babe," he said, panicked,"are you okay?"

"Dammit, Frankie! Tell me what's going on! Shit! You know you can fucking talk to me!"

Rage hit Francis toward Richie like it never had before.

"Fuck you! You see your mama bled on the floor with the old man pukin' in the backround when your five years old and then tell me how I'm supposed to fuckin' feel!"

"I did."

"What...?"

"I saw him cutting so deep, I didn't think she'd make it."

"But she didn't die,"said Francis bitterly.

"No, but she was never the same after that. Not after she realized what I had seen. She's...different...fake, quiet...obedient. She use to be so free. To be absolutely honest, Francis, you've never met my mother. I barely knew her. Maggie Merry hid somewhere a long time ago..."

"Richie-"

"I'll always know I missed something amazing..."

Frankie suddenly felt like the most worthless shit on the planet as tears fell freely from the the nerds eyes.

He sat down on the bed next to Richie and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry, Rich. Well that's what I was dreamin'."

Richie stared at him, dumbstruck.

"But its been _two years_ since you last dreamed that. It shouldn't have come back. What could have triggered it?"  
"That woman Maggie was talkin' to. Her name was...Megan Stone."

"That was her name..."concluded Richie.

"Yep. And now somethin' is really gettin' me. Both my mama and yours went through the same damn thing."

"Yeah..."

"And now its like my mama's comin' back from the dead. There's somethin' comin' together, I just don't know what."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll be here for each other."

"Yeah, Foley. I got you and that's really all I need. The rest is nice but...'you're my Wonderwall!' "

"Dammit, Frankie..."

"What!? You of all people know how I am about Oasis."

"Yeah,"Richie conceded,"at least you're 'Pretty Fly for a White Guy!' "

" _Foley..."_

* * *

Megan Foley climbed into the gypsy cab in Gotham.

' _Soon, Francis, soon...'_


	5. Prison's Liberation

**A** **/N: Well here goes Chapter 5...never thought I'd get this far. Neat.**

* * *

Megan Stone sat in the back of the cab, simply remembering the sob story that brought her to the hell she was in now.

She was born in Dakota by means of an emergency C-section. Her mother didn't live long. Two hours didn't leave much an imprint on the newborn. Her father, a major skier died of hypothermia three days later, without so much as looking at the child he had forced into the world during a one-night stand.

Karma was a bitch.

When Megan was five, she rightfully gave up hope of being adopted from the horrible place that was the Dakota Orphanage.

She was a mature child from the beginning and never fit in. No one ever showed the girl any affection, but the older boys loved to abuse her.

Rape soon was a game, and later a profit. The boys began selling her to their friends outside the orphanage by the time she was eight.

When she was twelve, she practically sold herself. One day, a twenty-seven year-old bought her and wouldn't return her.

The first place she went was an abandoned chapel.

Men in cloaks surrounded her. They cut her and left her bleeding. They chanted over her. Superiority of white men. Hatred of any other race. The bondage she was officially in.

The Masters.

She was sent back to the orphanage to suffer her forced pregnancy from Derek Warren alone. Luckily there was someone who cared, who was already in bondage to a man named Sean Foley. Her name was Maggie Merry. She was nine. She helped Megan hide the pregnancy as long as she could, and then even ran away to Derek Warren with her.

When she was five months pregnant and Maggie had permission from Sean Foley, they went to stay in the basement of Derek Warren. The day after she turned thirteen, she nearly died in a plastic pool, giving birth to Francis Damon Stone two months late.

She would raise that child, endure ritual and spontaneous abuse of cutting and whipping, go through a miscarriage and a still-birth by the time she was eighteen.

Then she got an offer she couldn't refuse.

She was arrested during a night out.

She let her whole story out to an assistant social worker, Robert Hawkins.

Megan would give all the information she knew about the Masters.

But she had to stage her death.

Megan didn't know if she'd ever see her son again, but she had to free the rest of them.

She had a realistic model and when husband passed out, staged her death and left the house.

Now Megan Stone was on her way back to her prison, to be liberated for good.


	6. Irony vs Karma

**A/N: So, now you know the Masters. Basically, they are a gang of respected men in Dakota. They sick people who believe that they rule everyone but each other. They have no problem with taking children into their cult.**

* * *

Maggie Foley lay in bed next to the monster of her nightmares. But it was nearly over. Her son was officially eighteen and Megan was finally coming back to town.

The woman went over to the mirror on her dresser and just stared.

She looked like she was supposed to. Like the thirty, nearly thirty-one year-old, she was.

Tomorrow would be different. She would rummage through her make-up and play the fifty-three that her _husband_ was.

But she didn't care.

It would all be over soon.

She play nice. And then on the day she left, she let herself come alive. She would show herself for the first time since her son was born. Yes, there would be a lot of explaining to do, but, there already was. It would come as fate would see it. And Magneline _Merry_ was no longer afraid.

* * *

Megan Stone stepped out of the cab, coming to a rest stop. They still had a ways to go yet. _One more week._

She walked into the fast food place, starving for something other than breath mints and saltine crackers.

* * *

Francis flipped channels on the T.V., looking for something halfway decent to watch.

Turning to M.T.V. of all places, he found Broadway's American Idiot.

"Hey, babe,"he yelled,"you'll never guess what I found!"

Richie walked in the living room from the geek's personal study. The man had just graduated high school and planned to go through his Bachelor's Degree within a couple of semesters. Even for genius he was, it took a bit of study time.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"American Idiot."

"You're jokin'!"

"Nope."

Richie came and sat right next to the pyro, curling up into his chest.

This was what he and Francis were watching when Francis had proposed to him. Literally proposed! It would be a while, but Richie and Francis were set to be married. Richie rubbed the silver engagement ring on his left hand. It was surrounded by intricate flames.

Francis wrapped his arm around Richie as St. Jimmy wreaked havoc on Suburbia.

Francis bowed his head and kissed Richie softly on the lips. Richie eagerly returned the kiss, slipping into the pyro's lap. The redhead's arms surrounded Richie's waist and hugged him close.

"Love, ya, geek,"he said, smirking.

"Love..you, too,"breathed Richie.

The beginning of Jesus of Suburbia played in the backround. Jimmy screamed at the cheating bitch in the alley way.

"Perfect timing,"mused Richie.

"Not even close,"sneered Francis.

"The irony though."

"I don't need irony. God, the one time I try to get romantic."

"Well, that's life for ya."

* * *

Robert Hawkins was awoken by the cell phone on his dresser.

Stretching, he yawned and walked over to the ringing on his dresser.

He took one look at the name and answered immediately.

"Maggie, what is it?"

 _'He's cutting me, Robert! He's passed out on the floor but I think I'm going to bleed out! Richie can't know yet! Megan's coming in a week!'_

"You haveto go to the hospital, Maggie. They'll just have to learn early."

 _'But Megan wanted-'_

"Did she want you dead, Maggie?"

 _'I'm going now...'_

"I'll meet you there and call Richie and Francis."

Hanging up the phone, he went over to Trina's side of the bed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be back..."

* * *

Francis sat with Richie, arguing the irony of the moment. Richie's phone rang.

He merely listened, not saying a word.

After he hung up the phone, he turned to Francis, hypnotized.

"We have to go to the hospital."

"What?"

"...Irony's a bigger bitch than karma...you win..."

* * *

Megan Stone for some reason had a feeling that something had just royally fucked up.

Just a hunch...


	7. She's 'Okay'

The night swept past Richie like a hurricane. It ripped the breath out of his lungs and sent him flying into the possibilities of...

He groaned as he stared at the white, sterile doors. Waiting for someone to tell him everything was okay like the first time, or to tear his hopes to to shreds in the chest of his being and leave _him_ to bleed out. But, anything was better than this, better than the fight between desolation and some struggling hope, choking him out, stealing every bit of concentration the man could possibly muster. He waited for the sick bastard to walk in and play the worried.

He didn't know why. He knew it wasn't possible this time. His mother confessed everything. He was sitting in a jail cell, knowing this was the end, knowing he had no more control, knowing that the other inmates weren't going to let him live long.

No matter how sick it was, Richie nearly grinned at that thought. It was the perfect punishment for Sean Foley, take any control the sadist had.

Francis, on the other hand, really had no emotion toward the situation. He had learned a long time ago where anticipation and even hope got you. It was were his fiance was, and it was the weakest feeling in the world.

Francis Stone was not weak. No matter what came the pyro's way, he would stand as his namesake. Some might try to say, there was feeling on the inside.

Something.

But, no. Stones just didn't feel. But, now, somewhere, there was the beginning of some distant _thought_ , this ideal, this microscopic pin, breaking its way through a hot air balloon, somewhere. It was like standing on the train tracks, and hearing the whistle, knowing it was coming, coming soon, but you just couldn't move. The rush ran through ran through your body, the thought of the great chance of death if you did not move right now. But the sheer instinct that should be running through your veins is at a standstill by the awesome wonder of something more powerful than you, coming right now. Fear becomes wonder, adrenaline becomes something like morphine or novacaine. It all freezes. The train comes closer and closer, and you merely give up to the wonderment of your situation.

Feeling was the train, and Francis was the dumbass in front of it.

It was gonna take him down sooner or later.

But just not yet.

Silence was dominant _anything_ , anywhere but the two men's heads.

Suddenly, a heavy set nurse with giant blonde hair and candy pink lips came came out.

"Mr. Foley and Mr. Stone?"

Francis answered.

"How is she?"

"She's going to pull through. No really long-term consequences besides scars."

Richie lifted his head.

"Short-term, then?"

"The slightest case of amnesia you've ever seen, she really can't remember the last few hours."

Richie finally released his breath. Francis gave the nurse a look that meant,' _Get the hell out.'._

Francis held on to Richie without a sound, just to be there. Like a branch on the side of the river, just in case the current got to strong.

About five minutes later, Robert and Virgil Hawkins walked into the room.

Virgil sat next to Richie without protest from the genius or the pyro. He just waited.

The electromagnetic couldn't help but feel terrible for this. For Richie not having him there to have his back. It was wrong. They were best friends since kindergarten, and just because the both of them were gonna get hitched didn't change that. Virgil felt sorrow for Maggie herself for what he hadn't been able to change in that situation. Virgil was a hero and he had been able to do nothing.

Most people couldn't tell you this was running through the African American by his blank expression. But Richie was not most people.

"Virg, this not you're fault. There was nothing you could have done. You didn't even know it was going on!"

"Why didn't you tell me, Rich,"asked Virgil, simply curious, not angry or betrayed,"just...why?"

"I thought it ended, like, fifteen years ago. I really had no idea..."

Virgil clapped a hand on Richie's back.

"Well, no matter what's goin' on, I got your back."

"Thanks, man."

Virgil smirked.

"You, too, Frankie."

Francis laughed.

"Thanks, Hawkins. Really."

Robert Hawkins turned to the young men before.

"Boys, there are some things it's time you found out about."

* * *

Megan Stone walked on the highway.

Fucking gypsy cabs and their fucking prices.

Just twenty more miles, just two more days. Just an eternity and a day.

No big shit.


	8. Explain Yourself

Robert Hawkins stood before the three men with a solemn expression. Guilt wracked his heart as the pain was the dominant emotion of all three of them. It would never be easy to hear or accept. The truth would not simply would not go away, though.

"I suggest a church of some sort to help-", began Robert.

"What the hell are you sending two fags to a church for?" demanded Francis.

"Fra-"

"Are you gonna tell me I'm _wrong,_ Rich? Are you seriously gonna tell me that's a good idea. I mean, come on! _You're atheist! You're_ gonna tell me that we should go in, get babtized, and sing hymns? Is that what you're tryin' to say!?"

Richie closed his mouth, regretting his own rash words.

Francis looked to Robert.

"Sorry, sir," he said, without a bit of malice, "but it's just not gonna work."

Suddenly footsteps and the sound of a wheelchair swallowed the conversation.

"Mom..."

Richie stood up and walked to his mother in the wheelchair.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't remember much of anything and I'm a bit dizzy still, but I'm okay."

Francis stood up and looked at her with demanding eyes. Maggie Merry stared back at his eyes. Though she should have seen the pain and confusion and, even regret in his eyes, she rather saw how much those eyes looked like his mother's. His hair, too. There was only one place Francis could've gotten such red and naturally spiked hair.

"I'm sorry Frankie. It was supposed to turn out much different than this."

"How different?"the pyro demanded.

"Your mother was supposed to come late tomorrow. I was supposed you to take to an old, abandoned bus stop after dark and meet her there."

"...Is she...really...?"

"Yes, Francis. You aren't an orphan. Your mother...she did what she did for all the women...she never wanted...she loved you."

"She didn't take me with her...why?"

"She was chased after for ten years when the first guys went down. One of of the men that did the _'autopsy'_ turned out to be one the Masters. If you had gone, you and your mom probably would've died."

"So...she left me with... _him._ Any case, it's been five years, she could've come back. If that had happened, I probably would never have had to go through the Big Bang."

"They didn't stop pursuing your mother until after the Big Bang, Francis,"interjected Robert,"by the time she had the chance to come back, you were already in trouble. She was waiting for you to come clean. She knew you were confused and didn't want to make it any worse. She knew you'd be angry, which you _cannot_ deny. And this was supposed to happen three years ago-"

"But the old man got outta jail."

"Yeah,"said Maggie,"after that, there was no way we were letting her come back then. Now that he's back to jail, everything was safe. Sean really only had a hold on me. Now that he's gone, we'll be okay."

"I only have one question,"began Virgil,"why did Mr. Foley care about how Richie felt about...me?"

Richie nodded as the question probed his own mind.

Maggie sighed,"Your father really did love you in his own way, Richard. You were the only one of five children I could bring into the world. Because...well, I'm not Francis' mother. Megan had the strength and only miscarried once. I was different. My body developed so late, especially for a woman who's been sexually active since she was nine. I'm only thirty-one, Richie. I had you when I was thirteen, and it forever ruined my body. You were it for me."

"How were able to hide that fuckin' fact!? What people thinking?!"

"Make-up, stuffed bras, and I was already five foot three by then. I made it work."

"God, I was unobservant."

"No. You were fooled like everyone else. I can pull off fifty-three even now. Do I look that old right now."

Francis gawked.

"That's a shit ton 'o make-up!"

"Yeah,"agreed Maggie.

Robert abruptly turned to the door to leave.

"Where ya goin', Pops,"called Virgil.

"I'm going to pick up Megan. She's texted me and told me she ran out of money for a cab and she's walking to Dakota from Belle's Point. Would you like to come with me, Francis?"

Francis stood dumbstruck at the mere thought of meeting that mysterious angel of a woman.

"I-I...but...yessir."

Francis picked up his hoodie, kissed Richie on the head, and followed Robert out of the building.

* * *

Megan Stone groaned at the pain in her feet, back, and neck as she tread to her son on the highway. The only thing she carried was all she had. A small army bag with a few books and CDs along with a bunch of clothes.

Her heart tried to escape her chest as a car pulled right in front of her.

Every instinct in the pixie's body was telling her to run, run as fast as she could, especially as two large men stepped out of the car.

She looked to the driver first and sighed in relief to see Robert Hawkins in front of her.

Suddenly, in sheer hope and chance, she looked to the right, at a man who looked a lot like Derek Warren in the shadows.

"Frankie...is that... _you_?"

Frankie stepped from the shadows tho in front of the headlights, his green eyes shining in feeling for the first time since he thought she died. His red hair spiked up just a bit taller, anticipation wracking his body.

"Yeah, Mom...Mama...it's me..."

* * *

 **A/N: So Frankie and Megan have finally met. Love it? Hate it? Please review.**


	9. The Tomorrow That Finally Came

They stared at each other for a long time. The only sense of emotion was Francis blushing at the fact he called her 'mama'.

Because, of course, Stones didn't feel.  
They just had too much on the line. But now?

What was left? Who were they running from now? Was Robert going to judge over a few tears? And more importantly, the train was only inches away from both redheads.

 **... _BAM!..._**

Megan fell to her knees before she could register that all-important fact that her legs stopped working. A cry left her throat as soon as the dam in her eyes finally burst and the floodgates of twenty years came forward. Every word telling her to hold it in drowned in their feared apocalypse.

What tragedy...

Francis automatically came to her side, fell to his own knees, and kicked his pride in the balls as tears fell from his long-dry eyes.

"Oh, Francis,"Megan sobbed, curling into her masculine son's chest,"I never meant...oh, God, Frankie, I wanted you. I loved you. I had to...a sacrifice...no-"

"Shhh,"soothed Francis, wrapping his arms around the pixie that was his mother,"it's all okay now. I know what you did. You're here now, it's all over...Sorry I look so much like him."

Megan stared at her son for a long time, dumbstruck by his apology.

"You don't look so much like him, ya know. You've got my hair and eyes. And you're not fat..it's all muscle. You've got soul in your eyes, too. Let me see your hands..."

Frankie was startled by the request, and when he didn't offer it, Megan took his hand. As she rubbed it, she gave a pure, gentle smile as she placed it back unto his heart.

"Francis,"she began,"your hands...they're workin' hands. Yeah, I know, shootin' fire and all, but...you've worked to get clean, to get on the right path. Your father put himself in the whole gangster situation and didn't have the a thousandth of the balls you have. You made somethin' of yourself, and I've heard that irony came to your doorstep and gave ya someone..."

"Yeah, Richie's everything to me..."

"Shit! So Mag wasn't lyin'."

"Nope,"said Francis, bending his finger into a hook,"I'm straight as my finger."

Megan cackled as she hugged her son.

"Oh, Francis Damon, ya crude son of a bitch!"

Francis laughed along with her. Oh, yeah. This was his mother.

Robert gave a cough and turned to the redheaded duo, never again to be split.

"Alright you two. Let's get back to the hospital. Maggie's going to be thrilled to see you, Megan."

"God, I've missed her. She's my best friend..."

"Well,"said Robert,"let's go visit her then."

* * *

Maggie smiled as she stood up from the wheelchair, her son's hands on her shoulders.

She turned and smiled at her son.

"I'm alright, Richie, thank you."

The blonde stepped back as Maggie began to pace the floor.

Yeah, she was alright.

"So, what happens now,"asked Virgil.

"Hell if I know, V-Man."

Maggie smiled.

"It'll all work out. Finally."

Richie smiled at his mother.

"I love you, Mom. Thanks for takin' all that for me."

"Son...I'd do it again a million times,"she said as she walked over and embraced her son, her world.

"Please don't,"he said, hugging her tight.

Maggie felt her knees wobble and sighed.

"I'd better sit down, Richie."

Richie placed her in one of the only comfy chairs in the whole hospital and sat beside her.

Virgil smiled as he turned toward the window.

Richie felt a small bit of guilt as he thought about how Virgil might be affected by all this.

Where was his happy ending? When was his mom coming home? They tried that once before. Not even changing history saved Jean Hawkins. Where was Virgil's miraculous ray of hope on the dark subject. Trina Jessup was a good woman, but...

"Whatcha thinkin', Richie?"

"I'm sorry, man."

"For what, exactly?"

"This...the fact that not even changing history-"

"That just meant Mama was meant to be the paramedic of Heaven."

"...Yeah..."

"Hey, I know it's a stretch for you, but come on!"

Richie knew Virgil was joking. He never got on to him about his atheism. They accepted every aspect of each other. That was always how it was.

That was their friendship.  
That was Richie and Virgil.

Richie stood up and hugged his best friend.

Suddenly, the doors once again came open and three females, Trina, Daisy, and Sharon, entered the room.

Daisy went to Virgil and embraced him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Daisy, I promise."

"Don't ever scare me like that again. You've been here for five damn days and I only get a call today. You've gotta call someone, you and your dad both."

Trina put her hand on her hip.

"Mmm-hmm."

And that was so sassy black lady that everyone fell out in laughter.

As Francis, Megan, and Robert, accompanied by Adam, Sharon's husband, the awkwardness could not be denied.

Megan only had to snap her finger and everyone froze.

Maggie, not caring about how very dizzy she felt, stood straight up and ran over to the small woman of four-foot-nine.

"Oh, God, Megan!"

Megan began to cry as she embraced her best friend.

"Maggie, I'm so sorry! I can't believe it's all finally over!"

Francis walked over to Richie and Virgil, embracing his boyfriend strongly.

"God,"said Frankie,"I been huggin' and cryin' all day! I really wish some Bang Baby would come try to destroy the city now!"

They stood still for ten seconds.

"Dammit,"cursed Francis,"that normally works."

Now, only laughter took the whole company.

Today was not a day for _'normally'_.


	10. Not for Long

**A/N: So here's Chapter 10. I'm telling you, don't expect stuff like this. I'm really surprised I've put so much effort into this. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **BTW: This is the fluffy leg of the story, so if you're not into it, this story will probably from now on kill you're interest.**

 **Here it goes...**

* * *

Back at Francis and Richie's apartment, the large group of people felt like a pack of sardines in the enclosed space.

Explanations had been taken care of, apologies quieted, and jokes had become stale. The day after the wait of eternity was ending as spirits settled in comfortable places of relatively quiet joy.

It really was surprising everyone but Richie and Maggie that the redheaded pixie and Goliath weren't hooting for joy in their reunion. No, no one expected tears from the mother and son, at least not Francis, but...just _something more_! More than the occasional smiles and ruffling of hair between the two. They were expecting laughter, a bit of nervousness. Again, everyone but Maggie and Richie.

The Hawkin family waited until about eight o'clock to make their leave from the small, but cozy apartment.

Richie stood up to see them out and as he personally saw Virgil out, the question passed through the African American young man's lips,  
"What's with those two?"

Richie pulled him aside, surprised by his best friend's question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that those two act like being with each other is an everyday thing. It's weird,"admitted Virgil.

"Come on, man. This Frankie we're talking about. He has his own way of handling emotions and his mom just happens to be where he gets it from. They're just trying to make it as easy as possible for all of us. Maybe when no one else is around..."

"Virgil, let's go, already!" shouted Sharon near one of the cars.

"Uh, sisters..." muttered Virgil on the outside the doorway,"See ya later, Rich."

"Later,"said Richie, closing his front door.

The blonde walked over toward the large couch and sat near his fiance, leaning up to his chest. Francis wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. The pyrokinetic unthinkingly yawned as he pulled the technopathic young man close. Francis crossed his legs and leaned his head back.

"You tired, Frankie?"chuckled Megan.

"Huh...wha..yeah, I guess."

Richie laughed.

"Must be."

"You really can't say anything,"chimed in Maggie.

Richie groaned at the fact. It was only 8:16. But then again, the last six days had been crazy, moreover sleepless.

"I think it's a good idea for us all to get some rest. We've got all the hard stuff out of the way. The work is done,"added Maggie with her own yawn.

Francis sat up, turning toward his mothers.

"You need me to drive you to Hawkins' place. Until we get a bigger apartment, this is all we've got."

Megan and Maggie looked at each other for a moment, thinking.

"...Yeah,"said Megan, a little reluctantly,"that might be a good idea."

Yeah,"said Richie,"they planned on offering, but they were waiting for you and Frankie to have a heartfelt moment, I guess."

Proving their relations, Megan and Francis snorted at the same time as Maggie and Richie laughed.

"Coming with me, Rich?"asked Francis, standing up.

"Yeah, I am,"said Richie, wincing as he stood. Dozing in those hospital chairs was a terrible idea.

The ride was quiet until a very familiar song came on the radio:

'Someday you will find me,  
Caught beneath a landslide  
In a champagne supernova in the sky...'

The redheaded mother and son stared each other at the red light close to the Hawkins'. When both realized that the whole ride have become duet karaoke, it became a duet of laughs and amazement at the fact the other knew that song. Francis nearly crashed and Richie took the wheel when it was found out that the two had listened to it drunk on the same night, on the same station.

As they pulled up to the house and stepped out, Francis let the feels train hit him with full force.

He grabbed his mother in a tight hug, whispering to her:

"I love you, Mom."

Megan immediately hugged back.

"I love you, too. You're my world, you know that? I'm glad I stopped runnin'."

Releasing her from his grip, he watched as his fiance and his mother walk to the door and ring the bell.

Daisy came out with a smile.

"Oh, good. Robert and Virg were getting a little worried.

Only Francis and Richie left back out the doors.

It wouldn't be that way for long...


End file.
